<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punished on Prom night by Jwood23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773388">Punished on Prom night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwood23/pseuds/Jwood23'>Jwood23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exposure, High School, Humiliation, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Prom, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Situational Humiliation, Small Penis, Teen Years, Verbal Humiliation, embarrassed naked male, sph, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwood23/pseuds/Jwood23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden regrets agreeing to take his brothers girlfriend to prom. humiliation, embarrassment and comeuppance swiftly follow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punished on Prom night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>ALL CHARACTERS DEPICTED HERE ARE 18+</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks to @SphFan and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>@FoundationMast1</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> for collaborating with me on this story. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punished on prom night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the morning of prom night and the whole town of Lindale was abuzz. Girls were obsessing over who would be crowned prom queen. While the guys were thinking more about the girls they'd get to “console” when they lost. Of course, a fair few had already made that leap with a girl, there were an unfortunate few who still hadn't had the chance to cross over to true manhood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One such boy was Jayden Furlong. With high school nearing its close he was ashamed to admit he'd made no progress with any girl. He hadn't even stolen a kiss yet. There were even rumors beginning to spread about him being gay. He wasn't, not even a little curious. He was firmly obsessed with almost every girl he saw. He routinely popped boners just walking past a pretty girl. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm blasted, ringing through Jayden’s ears and prompting him to jump up, startled by the noise. He got out of bed, shaking himself awake as the blood rushed to his head. He had a long lanky frame with quite pale smooth skin. His face was very cute. It always made him feel so emasculated the way people would constantly tell him he had a baby face. He didn't even try to grow any facial hair anymore. It always came in patchy and too thin to see. He was a bit of a looker, not that anyone noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his brain finally fully engaged. It set off an alarm of its own as it registered an odd pain. His groin was on fire! He fumbled his hands trying to pull down his boxers to inspect his toasting extremities. As his checkered boxer shorts fell down, they were followed by a scattering of wispy strawberry blonde hairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jayden thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He examined his crotch and immediately panicked. His pubes were gone. His cock was completely bald and burning with a rash. What made it worse was that this new “haircut” just highlighted Jayden’s smallest secret. His cock was embarrassingly small. Just shy of an inch soft and thinner than average, to him it looked ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a big part of why he was reluctant to make a move on a girl. He knew what girls in this town were like. They were young and stupid. To them size and manliness was everything. And if any of them saw his shameful little tool, he was sure it would be common knowledge in a couple hours.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While he stood inspecting his newly smooth region, the door swung open. His heart stopped as his mother Alice walked in. She was a skinny little woman with frizzy dirty blonde hair like his.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey son–Oh whoops. Sorry kiddo,” she exclaimed, fighting to stifle a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as he saw his mother visibly giggling at his exposed little worm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“MOM WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT!” he screamed, cupping his frightened little cock in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush up, I've seen it all before. I'm just in to grab any dirty laundry,” she said as she set about gathering up the scattered clothes around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden just stood squirming thinking about how best to pull up his boxers while preserving his modesty. He turned his back to her to face the door, bent down and took hold of his boxer shorts. As he pulled them up, he heard a snorty laugh. His eyes shot up to see his sister Jannie standing in the hall looking right at him. She let out a laugh when he spotted her, waving her pinky finger in the air at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY FUCK OFF PERV!” Jayden yelled, his boxers only halfway up his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*SLAP*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden jutted his hips forward as he felt a stinging in his ass. Both hands flew round to rub his burning rear. In doing this he thrusted his little willy out on display for the hysterical Jannie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Language Jayden!” his mother yelled, brushing the sting of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden was shocked to realize his mother had just spanked him. Before anything else he stumbled forward to slam the door on his giggling sister.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ Jayden, take it easy. You're going to break the damn door,” Alice scolded him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom it's not funny, Jannie was laughing at me,” he whined, still cupping his groin in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c'mon she's just teasing her little brother. It's what sisters do,” she explained as she grabbed the last of the laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden cringed at this. He hated being labeled the little brother. He was only younger by a single year but the whole family never let him forget it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm 18 Mom, I'm not some little kid,” he reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alice gave him a comforting look, “I know baby. But you're always my little boy,” she pinched his cheek, glancing down at his hands cupping his hairless little crotch, “or at least, you still are for now. But don't worry, you'll grow out of it in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden squirmed as his mother made reference to his underdeveloped manhood. He just shuffled on the spot waiting for her to leave. But she didn't. She walked over to the door but stopped to look back at her frightened little boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Jayden we might need to see a doctor for you,” she said, looking at him quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” he asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's just odd. You really should have started puberty by now. Quite a while ago in fact,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden wanted the ground to devour him. He couldn't believe his mother actually thought he had not started puberty yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell mom? I've started...that stuff,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure hun? You don't have any hair. And it's still quite small is all,” she pointed out to her blushing boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have pubes!” he barked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Let me see it a second,” she instructed as she sat the laundry basket down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could protest, he felt his mother pulling his arms out to his sides. He stood in shock for a second as she inspected his little package.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!” he exclaimed, pulling his hands back to hide his shame.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry hun but I can't see any hair yet. And it looked quite red too so you might have a little rash. Don't worry ill make an appointment with the doctor for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't need a doctor mom. I've started puberty damn it!” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jayden relax, don't get so worked up. I'm just a little worried about you. Can't hurt to have a quick check up,” she picked up the basket and headed for the door, “now hurry up and get dressed for school. Big night tonight! I'll have your prom suit ready for you getting home”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She left the room, closing the door on her shaken son. In a matter of minutes, he'd gone from anticipating possibly getting laid tonight to getting an appointment booked for a doctor to examine his minute member.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he looked down at his completely smooth pubic region. The redness had died down but it still felt quite hot. He wondered how this could've happened. Yesterday he had a rather thick bushel of pubic hair. He never shaved it as it was his only sign of manhood. Now he looked embarrassingly pathetic with not a wisp of hair in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly got dressed for school. His encounter with his Mom had just completely thrown off his day. He knew all day at school he'd be nervous thinking about his looming visit to the doctors which she would surely be in attendance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs to the sound of a loud discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You stupid boy! What the hell were you thinking?” he heard his dad yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the kitchen to see his brother Markus sitting pouting at the table as he accepted his verbal scolding from his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” Jayden asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bigshot here went on a little joyride last night. Managed to take out a mailbox and fence,” his Dad explained. Alice stood shaking her head disapprovingly, “We've been on the phone to the town sheriff. He's not getting arrested but he's under house arrest for a week,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not fair! I wasn't even driving the car,” Markus protested.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't have been in the car at all. And like it or not this is your punishment, it's all I could do to keep you idiots out of juvie,” their Dad reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn't have asked for it to start tomorrow? I'm gonna miss prom now,” Markus groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Show some respect. If all you're getting out of this is missing prom then your Father’s already done more for you than you deserve,” Alice interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Markus frowned as it set in. prom was off the table, as were his chances of getting some action with his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Markus, go to your room and stay there, and Jayden get a move on before you're late for school,” Alice instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys left the kitchen with Jayden grabbing his bag and Markus heading for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez man what were you thinking?” Jayden asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just messing around. I've already had Candice on my ass all morning over the phone. ‘Oh my god how could you, I'll never win prom queen without a date, I'll be humiliated if I'm there alone’,” Markus told him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea that sucks man. At Least you're not going to juvie. If I see her today do you want me to give her a message or anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea man I need a favor. You don't have a date for prom tonight yet do you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh no not yet i guess. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I need you to take Candice to prom,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jayden was completely aghast at this request, “what? You want me to take YOUR girlfriend to prom?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes man please. It's the only way she'll forgive me. She needs a date so she can win prom queen so you just need to walk around with her and make her look good. She'll say yes for sure if you ask,” Markus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But why me? Why not get one of your buddies to ask her?” Jayden enquired.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don't trust them. Every guy in school is looking to get laid tonight and Candice is easily the hottest girl in school. I can trust you not to make a pass at her right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. Candice was the Hottest girl in school hands down. Every guy wanted her but only Markus had recently nabbed her. Jayden often suspected it was because of Markus’s locker room nickname of, “Markus ‘FOOTLONG’ Furlong”. He'd seen his brothers dick before and it wasn't an exaggeration. It hung down further soft that Jayden even almost reached when he was fully hard. He often found himself envious of his brother's genetic luck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah i guess not. Okay i'll ask her today but what if she says no?” Jayden said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry bro, she won't. She wants that stupid crown too much. Oh one more thing though…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jayden required as Markus moved in close.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Markus spoke softly, with the intention to intimidate his brother “Well the whole point of this is that she doesn't get laid tonight. I put in a lot of effort with her just to get this far so she's mine. So if you get drunk and handsy, or try to swoop in and get your dick wet I'll make you wish you were never born. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden looked at him nervously. He was sure Markus wouldn't actually hurt him but he didn't want to call his bluff here. He thought it best to just play along. He was still pretty confident she would say no but it wouldn't hurt to try.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh–okay man no worries. I won't touch her I swear,” he promised</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Markus grinned and patted his brother's shoulder, “Good good. And hey who knows, if you do a good job and keep her happy then I might know a couple girls I could set you up with for some pussy of you own.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She better have low standards,” said a shrill voice from behind Jayden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden turned scowling at his bratty sister Jannie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha aww don't be a bitch Jannie. The little fella ain't that bad,” Markus quipped, tussling Jayden’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey ‘little fella’ is right. I didn't know you'd seen his dick too,” she laughed sneering at Jayden’s grumpy face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? Did I miss something here?” Markus asked in a strange tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea little perv flashed me this morning. Well I say flashed, does it count if there's nothing to see? Not even any pubes?” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha for real? Like totally smooth?” Markus asked her as she headed upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. There's girlfriends of mine with brazilians who have more hair than him,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP YOU BITCH!” Jayden barked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww careful little man. Throw too many tantrums and Mom will put you in the naughty corner,” she teased, waving her pinky at him before disappearing into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden's face screwed up in anger at his sister. He was shaken as he looked round to see Markus grinning like mad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha well bro looks like i don't need to worry about you making any moves on my girl. She's only into men not boys,” he laughed at his brother's torment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey knock it off dude. I'm doing you a favor here,” Jayden reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon dude i'm just messing with you. Thanks though I appreciate it,” Markus said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alice's voice boomed through the walls from the kitchen, “MARKUS, I SAID GET YOUR BUTT UP STAIRS!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“FINE!–I better go dude,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure see you later tonight,” Jayden retorted as he took off for school.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The day went in surprisingly fast. Classes were mainly taken up by students ignoring the teacher and gossiping about the night ahead of them. Jayden was too preoccupied by the day's humiliating events. His sister and mother had both seen his humiliatingly small and bald penis. His brother, although he hadn't seen it, had been told about it by Jannie, who Jayden was sure would have gone into detail to Markus about it after he left for school.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't help that he had the added danger that his mother might actually be arranging a doctor's appointment for him to inspect his poorly developed manhood. He prayed she'd forget about it with the distraction of Markus’s drama but he could only hope.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During lunch Jayden was heading over to sit with his usual group of friends but was herded off by a trio of brooding jocks. He recognized them as Markus’s friends, Ron Caster, Lewis Rodman and Georgie Lenox. Ron was the tallest with a chiseled jaw and spiky black hair. Lewis was a swimmer, so much slimmer but no less shredded. He had auburn hair and a delicate yet cocky face. Georgie was the shortest of all of them, even Jayden. This did not take away from his imposing presence. All three seemed to be acting friendly enough but Jayden still felt slightly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jayden. How are you doing buddy?” Ron asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh hey guys. I'm doing fine. Why?” Jayden responded weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Markus told us about your deal to take Candice to prom and asked us to remind you to come through on your promise.” Lewis explained in his cocky smooth voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea. I must've forgot about that,” Jayden responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good thing we came along then. She's right over there so go ask her now,” Georgie instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden looked round to see Candice sitting with a group of girls. Her blonde hair was like a river of gold running down her head. Her figure was perfect too. She was a cheerleader so she only ever wore her skimpy little uniform to school, showing off her glossy smooth legs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden panicked. He couldn't go ask her in front of all her friends. He'd planned to ambush her in the halls when she was alone and get it over with fast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I–I can't ask her now. She’s with people,” he told them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha aww c'mon you scared? Where's your balls dude?” Ron teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god! Jayden thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What did that quip about his balls mean? Was that Rons way of letting him know Markus had told them about his little dick? He had nothing else to base this off of but he didn't want to bring it up just in case they didn't know. There was no point in outing himself for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis grabbed Jayden’s shoulder and turned his face to Candice’s table, “Just do it dude. Walk over and say ‘Please Candice, I'm such a little bitch. Won't you please let me take you to prom tonight? It'd be a dream come true’,” he said in a mocking tone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden felt himself being steered over to the group of gorgeous girls. His heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn't actually thought about what he would say. Now as he closed in on the lion's den he was scrambling to find the words. The trio of goons stopped and nudged him on his way. Nervously he took the final few steps up to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood for a second before any of the girls noticed him. They all seemed to be focussed on Candice who was noticeably upset. He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the gaggle of girls.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh–can we help you Kevin?” one girl asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Jayden,” he corrected her anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. What do you want?” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well uh Candice, Markus told me he can't go to prom tonight and uh,” he was fighting off his shaking, trying to look confident but he suspected it wasn't working, “And so i thought that if you still didn't have a date then maybe I could take you,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All the girls looked either confused or shocked. Like they'd just seen a dog recite Shakespeare to them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his nerves building to the peak he added, “Ye know. If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood sheepishly awaiting her answer until finally she piped up, “Does Markus know about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea it was kinda his idea,” he informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed the girls starting to giggle at his predicament. He was sure he’d blown it. He didn't care about the date at this point he just wanted to run and forget the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What? He thought. Had she actually just agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, really?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea Candice are you sure?” the shady Heather Jones sitting on her left asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden along with most people hated her but she was beautiful so the rules of socialising didn't seem to apply to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am. If I can't have Markus then his little brother will do. Besides, you're still pretty cute so well look good in our photos,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden brushed off the ‘little brother’ remark. He didn't think now was the time to inform her that he was actually the older of the two but it stung to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay uh great,” he replied a little dazed, “I'll pick you up around 6?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha why? So we can be on time? Make it 6:30 doofus. We need to be fashionably late,” she instructed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, cool. I'll see you then,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned and walked away he could hear the prattling girls discussing Candice's decision to accept his offer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeez I'm not a jock but I'm not a fucking mutant, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down with his friends and regaled them with his tale of triumph. They were all amazed that he of all people would be taking Candice Demarko to the Prom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Jayden you realize this means that you might actually win prom king,” someone pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget prom king. He might be the one who gets to fuck Candice. That's a way bigger deal,” his buddy told them to a round of rowdy comments from the guys.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden shyly brushed off these comments, denying any chance of this but secretly he thought it might be true. For all he knew he'd disappoint most girls with his inexperienced little willy, Candice might be different. He always thought she must be one of those nice girls who didn't care about size. Markus’s threat rang in his head but he didn't care. Markus would get over it, he on the other hand would never get another chance like this. So if she let him, he decided he was gonna go for it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he contemplated the possibility of losing his virginity, Markus’s three goons were watching him like a trio of vultures. Just waiting for him to fuck up, and they were sure it was only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The end of the school day came fast. By the time he was riding the bus, the story of him taking Candice to prom had spread like wildfire. He got congratulatory back pats from guys he had never spoken to. Girls saw him in a new light as well. He got glances and little waves from girls who had never acknowledged his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he got home there was no time to rest. He was running around like a headless chicken trying to get dressed. His big sister Jannie passed judgment on how dumb all these little kids were for taking prom so seriously. Markus was still confined to his room which Jayden was thankful for. He wasn't proud of his plan to have sex with his brother's girlfriend but not enough to make him rethink it. Not having to see Markus would just make it easier to ignore his own conscience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he checked himself out in the mirror in his neat fitting tux, he was full of anticipation. It was starting to set in that he might actually lose his virginity tonight. He just had to make sure Candice had a good night and hope that she felt generous enough to let him try to please her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He headed out of his room to the hall. Before he could go downstairs, Markus stuck his head out his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bro, c'mere a second. I got something for ya,” he called over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden walked over anxiously. The guilt of his intentions tonight wouldn't make it easy to lie to his brother but he was determined to pull it off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up?” he asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give this to Candice. Tell her it's from me. It's her favorite so make sure she gets it,” Markus said, handing him a pink hydrangea corsage. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay sure. will do,” Jayden replied meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This thoughtful gesture from Markus made Jayden grimace in shame. His guilt over his looming attempt to have sex with Candice was doubled after seeing the thought and effort Markus had put into tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks bud, and hey I got you something too,” he added, grinning mischievously. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out and handed it to Jayden, “I snuck out today to get the corsage and saw these in a joke shop and thought of you, little guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden's face dropped as he saw the small packet in his hands with the words, “nicks novelty extra extra extra small condoms” printed on it. Through the plastic cover he saw three little condoms about the size of a nickel coin. He scowled at his brother as any guilt he felt washed away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny jerk,” he growled, throwing them back in Markus's face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha aww c'mon it's just a joke. You know I'm not serious...how could I be. These things are clearly way too big,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I'm going,” he turned to storm off but Markus grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, relax man. You're so up tight. I'm just messing with you,” he told Jayden, “not like you'll need them since you won't be making any moves on a girl tonight right?” he asked, reminding Jayden of his promise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea whatever dude, you're still a prick. Don't worry i'll make sure she has a good time,” he assured Markus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha just not TOO good though okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden shook off Markus's arm, stating, “We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that he turned and sauntered away downstairs. Smugly thinking he’d just been given a pass to feel guilt free as went off to fuck his brother's girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs he suffered through the photo session. His mother got him in various charming poses as he channeled his best James bond impression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww hun you look so handsome. You're gonna break some hearts” Alice said as she looked through the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Won't be breaking any hymens that's for sure, right little bro?” Jannie whispered to him, shaking her pinky in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at his sister as she teased him. He was now more determined than ever to prove himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the goodbyes and some last-minute gentlemanly advice from his dad, Jayden and his Mom drove off to Candice’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm really proud of you Jayden. It's a really nice nice thing you're doing for your brother,” Alice told him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea I guess. I just hope she has a good time,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure she will. Just remember and have fun yourself,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After they're little exchange they pulled up to a large house. Jayden jumped out and said goodbye to his Mom before she drove off then walked up to ring the doorbell. Standing at the door he was shaking in his shoes waiting for someone to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally a huge man opened the door, staring down at the frightened boy in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo you must be Markus,” his deep voice boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A very pretty middle-aged woman rushed over shoving the hulking man aside, “Steven! For god's sake it's Jayden,” she scolded her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha I know I'm just messing with the kid, c'mon on in son,” he said, grabbing Jayden’s shoulder and pulling him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry about him Jayden. He's such an ass,” she said, slapping her husband's arm, “Im Denise, Candice's mother. This is Steven, my pet gorilla and sometimes husband,” she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to meet you both,” he said anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ach, relax kid we don't bite,” Steven said, slapping Jayden hard on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“DAD! Knock it off,” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden looked up the staircase and saw Candice walking down. She was an utter vision in a deep blue fishtail gown. Her hair was pinned up high on her head and her make-up was flawless. She flowed down the steps to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“OOOOHHH baby you look so beautiful,” Denise gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad eh son?” Steven said to Jayden, encouraging a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea... you look real nice Candice,” he stuttered awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You look good too. We've got prom king and queen in the bag,” she said, taking his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grinded shyly and offered her the corsage.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you this,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww it's beautiful. And its hydrangeas, how did you know they're my favorite?” she enquired, slipping it on her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just intuition I guess,” he lied. A brief shiver of guilt ran through him as he took credit for his brother's thoughtful gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of Denise posing them both in various couple poses for photos, it was finally time to go. Candice hugged her mother while Steven took Jayden aside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok bud, I gotta give you the dad talk,” he half joked to break the ice, “So your only job tonight is to show her a good time, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” he replied nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. formalities over,” he smiled at the quivering Jayden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden was now a complete bundle of nerves. He felt like he had the expectations of the world on him to not disappoint. There was a good chance she wouldn't want to have sex with him but if she did, what would he do? All he had to go off of was porn and that was little help to him. Those guys were all working with huge ten-inch dongs, compared to his dingy little dick. He often felt like he was watching lumberjacks swinging big wood axes while all he had was a butter knife.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Setting his nerves aside he and Candice jumped into the stretch limo her parents had rented them for the night. Candice waved to her parents as they drove off then turned to face Jayden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Jayden here's the deal,” she began, like a field marshal ready to reveal the battle plan, “it's no secret I'd rather have been here with Markus but he fucked that up, so you're what i've got to work with...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Work with? He thought. He felt like some misplaced tool at her disposal that she had to make do with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...and my one goal tonight is prom queen. Plain and simple. I want that crown and you're the only one who can help me get it. So we need to play the part perfectly. As in we need to seem like the perfect couple otherwise no one will vote for us, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yea sure. So what do I need to do?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You stand where I tell you to stand, you walk where I tell you to walk and you do it with an adoring smile,” she instructed him coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay I can do that i guess,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You better cause if you mess this up for me then it won't be pretty,” she warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeez, how was someone so beautiful so terrifying? He thought. She was like a rabid bunny rabbit ready to rip his throat out if he said the wrong thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you do a good job then there MIGHT be some rewards,” she said, her voice softening as the subject changed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rewards? Like what?” he asked, intrigued by this new development.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I want prom queen but I'm still a girl, so I did have other ‘things’ planned for tonight,” she explained, changing her expression to a sultry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of...’things’?” he asked, anxious at the implication.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus are you dumb? I'm saying I wanna get fucked Jayden,” she blurted out flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell? He thought. Was she really serious? He couldn't believe how matter of fact she was being about the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha...what?” he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me!” she said, irritated by his obliviousness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That uh that'd be nice,” was all he could say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Candice watched him turn white as a sheet. She realized that being blunt with him may have been a bad move.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look just relax. I'm not making any promises but if you do a good job and I win prom queen then it's only fair you get something out of this,” she leaned in close, rubbing her hand up Jayden’s thigh, “Plus if I can't have Markus ‘FOOTLONG’ Furlong then I'll settle for his brother. It figures that his title must run in the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, if she only knew, Jayden thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was that her only reason for agreeing to sleep with him? Because she thought he was as well endowed as his brother? What would happen when she saw what little he had to work with, or that he was inexplicably smooth? He suddenly regretted agreeing to this. It was all spiraling out of hand way too fast. Even if he aced tonight's pretense, there's no way she'd keep his shame a secret. He’d now done a full U-turn and had to find a way out of having sex with her at all cost. No matter how much it pained him to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Does it?” she asked him, snapping him out of his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what does what?? He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole ‘Footlong’ nickname of your brothers. Do you carry the family name too?” she enquired playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. Uhm well I'm maybe just a little less than him,” he lied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha aww shame. At least you're honest. I bet it's still quite the sight,” she said moving her hand higher up his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden panicked as he could feel his dick beginning to stiffen. He jumped out of her grasp, squirming against the car door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait uh what about Markus? He's your boyfriend,” he reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He was. Markus fucked this up for himself. If he really cared about me he wouldn't have gotten himself under house arrest on prom night. As far as I can see it he's dead to me,” she said coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he finds out? He'd kill me,” he explained, scrambling for any excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if he finds out? He doesn't own me. I can sleep with whoever I want. And if that's you then that's not his business,” she persisted, scooting in closer to him, “Besides his barks worse than his bite. He won't touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She replaced her hand on him. This time high on his shoulder, pulling him in close, “And if we want this to be convincing then I'm willing to put the work in. So you better do the same,” she informed him, her voice becoming more stern and commanding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O...okay I'll do it. I promise,” he assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Well get into character cause we’re here,” she pointed out as they rolled up to the venue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The car stopped but neither of them moved. Jayden was still waiting for his boner to die down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jayden? What are you waiting for?” she probed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what?” he replied startled</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to open the door for me. Move!” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly clambered out the car. He saw all his classmates all dressed up for the biggest night of their lives. As he shuffled round to the other side of the car he did his best to conceal his protruding erection. He opened the door, letting Candice gracefully glide out into view. There was a chorus of reactions from everyone who saw her. Students, teachers, even the valet stopped to gaze at this woman among girls.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden scampered forward like a little dog to offer his arm. She took hold and led the way as they walked into the large town hall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty shabby building but it scrubbed up well. The tables were set, balloons and banners adorned the walls and the large dance stage already had a few single stragglers dancing on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Candice led him over to her friends to mingle. The bratty Heather Jones was dressed in a sheer golden gown which complimented her dark Brown skin. Her hair was braided into a large structure which Jayden could only wonder how it stayed up. She was clinging to the arm of the slim bult Lewis Rodman who looked utterly striking in his form fitting suit. Ron Caster was there too as the date for one of Candice's other friends. He too looked good dressed up for the occasion, even Georgie looked great in a suit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Candice gabbed with her Girlfriends about how gorgeous they all looked, the guys drifted away to get drinks, leaving Jayden standing quietly by Candice’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jayden, can you go grab me a drink? And take your time, this is just a bunch of girl talk,” she sighed, hinting at him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure I'll go get one,” he replied as he turned his head away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks cutie. He's so thoughtful that way. Just doesn't ever want to leave my side haha,” she declared to her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden walked over to fill up some punch glasses but was startled by a strong muscular hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy,” Ron started, “You're doing a pretty good job with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden turned to see all three of them looming over him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea she seems happy doesn't she,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea she does. Just keep her that way. And remember, she’s off limits beyond the hand holding and posing,” Lewis reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, Markus told us the only reason he asked you was so you wouldn't try anything. Not gonna lie, if he asked me I dunno if I could hold off haha,” Georgie joked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you would have! Bros before hoes remember? That goes for you too Jayden. So just remember we're watching you,” Ron growled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three guys grinned as they turned to head back to the girls, leaving Jayden to nervously think out his strategy for the evening. He just had to smile and do whatever it took to win her prom queen. After that he figured he could just fake being sick if she tried anything sexual.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to head back to Candice when he was huddled by his own group of friends. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mr. prom king made it,” Ashley kidded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She look incredible with her all red ensemble. Her fiery ginger hair just accentuated her rosy red theme.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaahhh damn Jayden you brush up good man,” Arnold complimented him. He too looked great with his slicked back black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys, you all look great,” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They continued talking for a bit until a raging Candice came storming into the group.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a problem,” she blasted as she pulled Jayden away from his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh why what's up? I thought you wanted rid of me for a bit,” he said, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did but I found out some stuff. That bitch Heather is gunning for the crown,” she snarled, pulling him further to the center of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Heather? I thought she was your friend?” he asked confused by the politics of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea yea we are, love her forever, best friend I could hope for,” she mumbled through her rage, “But she's a dirty whore! She's trying to muscle me out by showing off how ‘in love’ she is with Lewis. I doubt she’d feel so cocky if everyone knew he's a cocksucker,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden did a quick double take at this accusation, “Wait what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea Lewis is totally gay. He's just using her as a beard. But it's working so we need to do something big,” she rattled off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden felt so out of place. He couldn't wrap his head around this toxic new approach to friendship Candice and her friends had. Not to mention the reveal of Lewis being a homo. He didn't know much about Lewis but he'd never expected that before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly found himself in the middle of the dance stage. Dancing couples swayed all around him and Candice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me!” she snapped at him placing her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shook himself into the moment and placed his hands on her waist, and set about swaying in time to the beat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Candice smiled out to the crowd watching them. She swiftly swung Jayden around out of line with the photographer, flashing her best pose. Dissatisfied with the reactions they were getting, her eyes darted around, scanning for anything that might be drawing focus away. Then she found it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That bitch!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jayden asked, looking round to see what she was looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Heather dancing with Lewis, making sure to hold him ridiculously close. Jayden could swear he saw Lewis squirm subtly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn it she's laying it on thick. Just look at Lewis, if she gets any closer he's gonna vomit,” she snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what to do, Jayden continued to dance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it! Come here,” Candice proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She repositioned his head and pulled him in fast for a kiss. Jayden’s brain lit up as he felt her falsely passionate embrace. His dick began to pulse to life with every movement of her lips against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few ‘awws’ and ‘oohs’  from the crowd. Heather pulled away from Lewis, much to his relief, as she noticed she was no longer the center of attention. Jayden could see out the corner of his eye, Ron and Georgie talking very seriously. He was now caught between fear of Markus finding out he'd let things go this far with Candice, and the intense feeling of her lips moving against his. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the song finished Candice pulled away, sighing airily with a glamorous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job buddy. Keep this up…” she whispered, leaning in close to his ear, “...and you can put IT anywhere you want later tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden’s dick lurched. He suddenly found himself reconsidering his choice to call off any attempts at sex with Candice. Sure she might out him as a little-dicked loser but was it worth it? There was always the chance she would keep his secret quiet. He figured there was a good chance she wouldn't want to tarnish her perfect prom story by having it revealed she'd spent it with the guy with a bald baby dick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For all she might judge him, he was now willing to risk it for the chance she might take pity on him and let him fuck her, or at the very least, jerk him off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh…” he started anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he choose to commit, saying, “I'm gonna hold you to that,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Candice grinned at his sudden display of confidence. She pushed her chest up against his, letting him feel her perky tits through the layers of clothes. He could feel the precum building in his pants with every brush of her body against his. If she wasn't careful he was going to blow his load there and then.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both wandered off the stage. He made sure to stand behind her to obstruct any view of the little tent in the front of his pants. She took off into the crowd to find her group of adoring groupies while he headed to the men's room to take care of his little situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked into one of the stalls and dropped id pants and underwear to his knees. Looking down at his straining little bald stiffy he winced with shame. It looked so pathetic with no hair in sight. Fully hard it stuck out at just under 3 inches from his smooth pubis. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He used some toilet paper to dab up the milky white pre cum oozing from his cock head. Once he'd cleaned up and his boner had died down he flushed and recomposed himself before exiting the stall. He was startled by Ron, Georgie and a mopey Lewis standing in formation in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that out there?” Ron barked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Jayden asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie piped up, “Your job was to dance and follow her around. Not make out with her in front of everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea well, SHE kissed me. What was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Faint, vomit, push her off. Anything else would have worked. Do you want Markus to kill you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden was getting annoyed. All the pressure was starting to get to him. All he wanted now was to get back to Candice and work on getting to the sweet reward of her budding womanhood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck’s sake Markus ain't gonna do shit. He wanted me to take her to prom so that's what I'm doing,” Jayden asserted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron squared up to him, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're taking this too far. You better watch yourself and remember your place,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden's eyes flared. An impulse shot through him prompting to react, “You know what? Fuck my ‘place’. I've put up with enough of yours and Markus’s crap. Bottom line is she dumped him and now I've got a shot with her so I'm taking it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis finally checked into the conversation, drawn by Jayden’s little outburst. Ron stood a little aback by the sudden spine on display. Georgie on the other hand just started to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ dude who are you kidding? You're just an ornament for her. You really think if she was done with Markus that she'd pick YOU to replace him when she could’ve picked one of us? Or literally anyone else haha,” he laughed in Jayden's face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Lewis joined in, laughing at Jayden’s attempt to stand up for himself. He felt so small standing there with these three so brazenly dismissing him. Not thinking it all the way through he burst out, “Well maybe not ANYONE else, right Lewis?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis's face dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell's that's supposed to mean?” he inquired anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that if she would ask anyone other than me then that’d include you. That's not very likely is it,'' Jayden sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why’s that? I don't get it,” Georgie asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis's eyes locked with Jayden’s, pleading with him to stop. Jayden however couldn't back out now. All three of them had condescended him all day and he was sick of it. He'd never had much of a mean streak but he now found himself ready to lash out at Lewis just to distract from his own torment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just cause he's a cocksucker,” Jayden affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron glared at Jayden while Georgie frowned in confusion. Lewis on the other hand looked like he was about to faint.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cocksucker? Like a fag?” Georgie asked, looking at the pale white Lewis.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis did not respond. He just began to shiver with nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea exactly like that. He’s gay, he’s just using Heather to hide it. So if you want me to keep it quiet then back off, all of you!” Jayden barked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron turned to look at Lewis who was now looking down at the ground in a queasy haze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh look buddy it's not…” Ron began.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as Lewis ducked into the toilet cubicle for shelter. Jayden could hear the sound of Lewis gagging and hurling into the toilet, clearly overwhelmed by the threat of being outed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lewis! C'mon man open up,” Ron called through to him, “Seriously don't worry about it's fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie awkwardly sidled up to the door, “Uh yea man it's fine. I mean, not gonna lie, it's a little weird,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron shut him up with a punch to the arm. Before returning to the sounds of his sobbing friend, Ron glared over to Jayden with a fury in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're gonna regret that you little shit!” he threatened him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden ignored him and walked out, leaving the two to tackle the uncertain emotions of their friend. He was sure that would keep them occupied for a while. He did feel a little bad for what he'd just done to Lewis but too much was a stake. He wasn't about to let these three punks or his brother take this night away from him. As soon as he walked out to the floor he was ambushed by Candice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell were you? Come on hurry up!” she exclaimed, grabbing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The weaved through the crowd towards the large stage. She hauled him up behind her to join Heather and two other frowning girls who Jayden recognized as Ron and Georgie's dates. Heather's face was burning with anger at her date's absence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” he finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the crowning dumbass. Stand up straight and put your arms around my waist,” she whispered excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two took up their position waiting for the announcement. As Mrs. Ramage made her little speech before the results. As Jayden smiled posing, he could feel Candice hand behind her back sandwiched between them both. As she ran hand along his waist, he felt the familiar stirring in his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He began to panic as he felt his cock begin to inflate. His boner was growing steadily from her stimulation. Any lower and her hand would brush against his little nub. He dreaded to think what would happen if she did. He angled his crotch away from the crowd to preserve his modesty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head back to address him, “Hehe sorry bud. I'm just a little excited. And by the way, don't think I forgot our deal, ‘FOOTLONG’,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd done it! Hed actually succeeded in this ruse and would lose his virginity as a result. He didn't care that he was lumbered with a bald little cock, he was gonna use it as best he could. He would have access to the most elusive and desired pussy in the whole school and wasn't going to let his genetic shortcomings hold him back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...JAYDEN FURLONG!” Mrs. Ramage called out cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden snapped out of his daydream upon hearing his name. A loud chorus of applause burst out from the crowd. He looked around to find out what had happened. Candice shook his arm, drawing his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jayden, you won!” she said beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved him in the direction of the student holding a crown and a sash that said prom king. It finally hit him. He was prom king! He shuffled over, slouching to hide what little bulge he had on display and was quickly inaugurated. The sash was put around his shoulder and the crown was placed on his head which he had to readjust a little as it was clearly too big for him. He stood up straight, smiling at his accomplishment. The applause continued for a second before everyone went quiet for the main event.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, this year's prom queen is….”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden looked around to Candice. She looked so happy, awaiting her big moment. Heather however had a face like thunder. Obviously enraged that she had apparently lost.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“CANDICE DEMARKO!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A far louder applause broke out. Everyone cheered as Candice did her best humble reaction to the news. Heather grinned through her teeth, trying to hide her resentment. Candice glided up to her spot where she was crowned. She basked in the glory for a moment before draping herself on Jayden. They posed as the victors of the evening while the adoring crowd cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Candice leaned in close and whispered to him, “Just you wait till later tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stared wide eyed at her smiling face. He couldn't believe he'd done it. He put in the work and now he'd be rewarded for it. In just a couple short hours he of all people would be having sex with the most coveted girl in town. And he could hardly wait. His dick twitched in his pants at the mere idea of the impending encounter. For a second, he was thankful of its diminutive size as it was easier to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they posed, Candice pulled him in close and kissed him, prompting a second round of cheering from the crowd. He could feel his cock rushing back to the brink of orgasm but he couldn't stop. Lost in the moment, Jayden treasured this feeling of triumph as unbeknownst to him, it would not last.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Midway through the greatest moment of his life so far, he felt a tug near the top of his head. He opened his eyes to see pitch black as his crown came down over his eyes. Just as the confusion set in, he felt something far more troubling. A sharp pulling on his waist followed by the thick humid air of the dance hall hitting his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran through him as he speculated what had just happened. A hush fell over the crowd as he reached up to pull his crown over his eyes. As the light hit his face, he saw Candice looking at him in shock. Behind her Heather and her minions gasped in his direction. He turned to look at the crowd as he saw a sea of faces, some in shock, but most were slowly turning to wicked grins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It started with a single laugh from a drunk boy. Then his friends joined in. Then finally the entire crowd erupted in uproarious laughter. Jayden shook madly as he looked back to Candice. Her face was horrified as she gazed down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly he followed her line of sight, confirming his fears. There in a bundled mess on the floor were his suit pants. His smooth legs were on full display along with his skimpy little boxer shorts, stained with a noticeable dark patch of precum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could react, he felt his prom king sash being pulled tight around him, holding his arms by his side. Finally, the last little cherry was added on top of his humiliating pose as he felt two muscular hands by his sides. His eyes darted between Candice, the crowd and finally his boxers as they flew down past his knees to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What felt like the most drawn out moment of his life had only taken a few seconds. As time resumed pace, Jayden stood frozen to the spot. Constrained by his sash and his pants and boxers on the floor, exposing to all his sad, hairless little erection poking out from his body. The crowd continued to laugh wildly at his misfortune. Through the laughter he heard the snide comments from his classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, look at that thing. Where even is it?” One of the jocks teased</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother is in preschool and he's bigger than that, HAHA!” another boy added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a group of teachers fighting back laughter as they tried to control the crowd. Mrs. Ramage stifled her giggles as she floundered, unsure of what to do. He himself panicked as he knew it was only a matter of time before someone spotted his lack of any hair,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Some king you got there, Candice. Jeez, he's not even got any pubes!” Heather laughed, waving her pinky at Jayden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha damn, she's right, he's totally smooth!” a girl pointed out to the crowd, much to Jayden’s disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor guy, maybe that's why it's so small, he's just cold,” one girl called out in pity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, no way! Look how it's sticking out; I think he's actually hard!” a guy corrected her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that it struck Jayden. Not only was his miniature dick on display, as well as his bald state, he was also flashing them his fully hard erection, sticking out at an embarrassingly small 2.10 inches. He stood hunched over, desperately trying to give his little willy whatever cover he could. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This proved to be a mistake, as when crouched like this, while most of his cock was indeed hidden from view, it wasn't the way he would have hoped. The little length of flesh was swallowed up into his body, making him look like he had no dick at all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha aww shit buddy, that's some magic trick. You made your little baby dick disappear!” one of his own friends yelled in a drunken outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his group of friends turned to shut him up. A few looked on in pity at Jayden’s misfortune, while some failed to hide their slight amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden squirmed in his shame. Behind him he heard the horse laughter of his assailant. He turned his head around slightly to see Georgie slumped on the ground, clutching his sides. Jayden glared at Georgie as he laughed at his great accomplishment. As soon as he looked away, he saw a brief blur, followed by a burning stinging in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt tears building in his eyes as he realized Candice had just slapped him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU BASTARD!” she cried as she swung for him again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was completely bewildered. What the hell was she talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKER, I HATE YOU!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away running off the stage in tears, deserting him in his predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“CANDICE, WAIT!” he pleaded but it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, forget it buddy, I doubt she'd be caught dead next to a little pindick like that,” Georgie chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden shook wildly trying to break free as the crowd laughed at his jiggling little nub of an erection. As he fumbled around to turn away from the audience, he tripped on his bundled pants. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. He now lay on his knees and face with his pale ass up in the air, exposing his frightened little hole to the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter exploded once again. Jayden closed his eyes and prayed he'd wake up. That this would all just be some terrible dream. But it was no good. He just stayed on the ground resigned to his fate, waiting for this nightmare to end. His torment was not over yet though. As he squirmed in this slumped over position, his little willy was rubbed roughly between his thighs. This was all it took to set off the too familiar chain reaction, and Jayden knew exactly what was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The  laughter and comments continued from the crowd as Jayden felt arms pulling him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon son, get up,” said his gym teacher Mr. Raygen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden panicked as he was hauled up and turned around. As he stood, his hips were pushed forward out to his audience. Then it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet planted themselves to the ground as he felt shiver after shiver run through his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...nooo...UNGHHH!” he groaned loudly as he gave in to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His little waist thrust like mad as an embarrassing little streak of cum shot out of his shaking shaft. The crowd went wild as they watched their prom king blow his own load on stage right in front of them. His little willy continued to twitch as the milky white discharge began to dribble down into his bundled boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jayden could only stand there horrified as he watched row after row of students pointing and laughing at him. Most of them had their phones out, recording his entire humiliating debacle. Every guy was cringing at the pathetic sight, while every girl was beside herself, laughing uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, it looks like you’re a one pump chump too,” laughed Georgie as he witnessed Jayden’s pathetic ejaculation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the comments from the audience came quick and sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Jayden’s baby boner launched a little preemptive strike,” teased one of his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, I got his entire premie creamie on camera,” laughed a girl with her phone pointed right at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jayden was now white as a sheet as he was pulled from the stage, The crowd cheered for the end of the show as they watched him be smuggled away by their gym teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Away from view Mrs. Ramage joined them to help the almost limp Jayden stumble out of the hall. They briefly stopped as she bent down to un-bundle his pants and boxers. Jayden shook as her face was only inches away from his tiny and still erect, dripping  penis. As she pulled up his pants, she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the embarrassing spectacle of his little tackle. She failed at keeping herself together, letting a little laugh slip through as a single glob of cum oozed out of his now softening little member.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden lurched down, grabbed his pants and pulled them up himself. She looked up at his grumpy expression, realizing she’d offended him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm sorry Jayden, I didn't mean to laugh like that. I was just a bit shocked is all,” she explained apologetically, subtly trying to rub off a little dribble of his cum she'd got on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea kid, no offense but it's not every day you see uh...something like that I guess,” Mr. Raygen added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden wanted to drop dead. He had hoped for some sympathy from his teachers. Not further degrading comments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sat him down in an office and went outside. He stayed there for a while contemplating what had just happened. Just a few minutes ago he was all set up to lose his virginity to the girl of every guy's dream. Now here he was hiding from every kid in his year who now knew just how pathetic he was with his sad little pindick. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I've called his parents, they should be here soon,” he heard Mrs. Ramage say through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's good. Poor kid, must be rough,” Mr. Raygen responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know. I mean schoolboy pranks are par for the course but that was a bit far,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A bit far? He thought. Getting pig's blood dumped on him when he was crowned would've been a bit far but it still would've been preferable to Jayden than what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea the prank was bad but not really what I meant,” Mr. Raygen started, “I was thinking more about how rough he's got it –ye know–downstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden almost passed out when he heard this. He was actually listening to two teachers discussing his little dick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw for goodness sake Jeff, really that's just cruel,” she replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I'm just saying, it can't be easy. I mean I've got three boys at home and I can't remember the last time they were that small. It looked like he had an erection too. Seriously, you're the health teacher here, have you ever seen something like that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated for a second before responding, “Well I suppose, if I'm being honest, no I haven't. I've seen plenty that were a bit below average but never this extreme. And even then, they all had some pubic hair at least. Coupled with his uhm ‘leaking’ accident, I really think he might need some medical help. I might mention to his mother that he should probably see a doctor. I just hope it's not too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden felt his stomach flip as he heard this pretty young teacher openly profess his dick was smaller than any she’d ever seen. He could feel his little stump twitch in its shame as he heard them discussing him. And what did she mean by ‘too late’?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Too late for what? Jayden thought in a panic.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “That's true, although I doubt it'll be a problem for a while. Just about every girl his age just saw that fiasco out there. Don't think he’ll be getting a lot of offers any time soon,” Mr. Raygen kidded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c'mon Jeff leave the boy alone,” she warned him halfheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's true isn't it?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Again she paused before answering him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just a little I suppose,” she said with a slight giggle, sending a shiver down Jayden's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha ‘little’ being the operative word right?” he asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them shared a quiet laugh at Jayden's expense, not knowing he could hear every one of their shaming comments. The feeling of having his teachers openly discussing his tiny penis, as well as his poor chances of ever getting laid due to it almost made him sick with embarrassment. Their laughter at his ordeal made his blood boil, how could they of all people be so cruel?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I CAN HEAR YOU YE KNOW!” he yelled through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The laughing stopped immediately. He heard whispers of a brief exchange before the door opened halfway, letting Mr. Raygan stick his head through.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh sorry kid, we were just joking around,” he said before slipping back out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden ignored the apology and returned to his sulking. It wasn't long after that his parents arrived. His dad was the first to walk in while his mum stayed outside talking to his teachers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey son, how are you holding up?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“‘How am I holding up?’ Seriously dad? I was just pantsed on stage and jizzed in front of my whole year. How the hell do you think I'm holding up?” he replied angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c'mon son, gotta have a stiff upper lip with things like this. We all have embarrassing memories,” his dad said, trying to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea well sorry if I don't think that time you pissed yourself in third grade really measures up to tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there's no need to be so flippant. I'm doing my best here,” he reminded his son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well it's all your fault anyway! If you hadn't grounded Markus, he would've taken Candice to prom and this never would have happened,” he ranted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez son, you're grasping at straws there. You didn't need to say yes to taking her you know,” his dad retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so it's all my fault is it?” Jayden asked in a strop.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't say that. But if you want to move past this then you're going to need to grow up fast,” his dad warned him, growing impatient with his son's attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and his mother joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie,” she rushed over to hug him, “I'm so sorry baby,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He squirmed at being called a baby. He was sure he'd get enough of that from his classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom let me go. I just want to go home,” he whined, shaking her off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stood and headed out the room. As they walked away Mrs. Ramage called after his Mom, “Oh Mrs. Furlong! Please have a think about what we talked about.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes thank you again. Don't worry we will be looking into it,” she replied as they walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about? Looking into what?” he asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it hun, we can talk about it later,” she assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This did little to calm his curiosity but he didn't pry. Right now, his focus was on getting to the car unseen. They snuck out the side door to get to the car park.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Jayden hid behind his parents he saw a crowd of people standing outside including a couple of police officers. They were standing with Georgie, with one of them giving him one hell of a scolding. The tiniest bit of comfort hit Jayden as he thought that Georgie might be arrested as a result of his cruel prank.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he basked in this little cloud of justice, he scanned the crowd and saw Candice crying profusely, surrounded by a group of her minions. He couldn't believe the sympathy she was getting over this. He was the one who had been humiliated and exposed. Where was his sympathy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they crossed unseen he continued to peek past his parents at the crowd. Off to the side he saw the hulking Ron standing with Lewis. Ron had his hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture, while Lewis was noticeably crying. Jayden again was confused by the actions of his classmates. Why was Lewis crying? He hadn't just been pantsed on stage, what was his problem? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he pondered this, Lewis looked up and met his gaze. Jayden jumped in fear like a deer in headlights. He saw the sadness melt away from Lewis's face and was replaced by anger. Jayden knew what was coming. He stared pleadingly at Lewis to spare him but it was no good.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY LOOK! THERE HE IS OVER THERE!” Lewis yelled at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The entire crowd turned to see Jayden scuttering away behind his parents. Instantly the laughter began again with people yelling over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jayden, where are you going? Off to flick your little bean?” one girl shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha nah he needs to go. It's past his bedtime. Baby dicks need to be in bed by eight right buddy?” her date added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea he'll need changing too. Does your Mom know you made a big sticky messy in your pants?” a girl teased, talking like she would to a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small group ran over to the car as he shuffled into the back, trying to ignore his classmates teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Markus we said “Hi”. Then ask him how he made his dick so big. Might give you some tips to make that thing grow!” a jock called through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd laughed harder as the car took off down the road. Jayden curled up in the back seat to hide from his shame.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he got home, he charged up the stairs and climbed into bed. Through the night tossed and turned as his humiliating ordeal replayed in his head over and over. Eventually he passed out exhausted from the stress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning he woke to a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away!” he groaned through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and in walked Markus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bro, how was prom?” he asked with a false tone of innocence, clearly all too aware of what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Jayden snapped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha yea I heard it was pretty bad,” he said sitting at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please just get out?” he begged his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I will. I just wanted to say you're a real prick,” Markus said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? What the fuck did I do?” Jayden asked appalled by the implication.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You messed Lewis up pretty bad dude. You threatened to out him as gay. Not cool man,” Markus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? After what happened to me last night, you wanna give me a lecture for standing up for myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well to be fair that was kinda your fault too. I'll admit I'm not totally innocent but I didn't expect it to go that far,” Markus confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden frowned in confusion at this statement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” He asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Markus readjusted himself as he prepared for his confession.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see, I kinda set you up a little,” he said guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Set me up how?” Jayden asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I need you to not get mad,” he started, “But the other night when I found out I couldn't go to prom I knew I couldn't ask my friends because they’d try and fuck Candice. Ideally I would've asked Lewis since, to be honest, we kinda suspected he was gay. Except Georgie but he's a moron.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden's face was slowly changing to an expression of fear. He didn't like where this story was going.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So anyway, I figured you were a pretty safe choice but I wanted to make sure you wouldn't make a move on her,” Markus explained as Jayden looked on in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? Did you make Georgie pull my pants down?” he asked, terrified of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha nah man that was all his own idea. I just put Mom's hair removal cream down your pants while you slept,” he told him, sounding like that was somehow better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden eyes bulged out his head as the penny dropped. Markus had made him lose his pubes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT! Why the fuck would you do that?” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't lie, I was kinda drunk when I thought of it. But I figured you wouldn't try to fuck her if you were scared she’d laugh at you for not having pubes. Then when I was putting the cream on you I REALLY didn't think you'd try anything with that little winky you got,” he let out a slight laugh as Jayden remained flabbergasted by this great betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You– you bastard!” Jayden wheezed in his anger, “you did all this just so I wouldn't fuck your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...yea. She's the hottest girl in town. You'd wanna keep her for yourself if she was into you,” Markus explained, confident in his point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's why I got pantsed. Because you knew I actually had a shot!” Jayden cried with his eyes starting to water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No man, I told you that wasn't anything to do with me. That was your own fault,” Markus informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT? How the fuck was it my fault?” Jayden asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You threatened to out Lewis so he got all freaked out. Georgie felt bad for telling Lewis he thought it was ‘kinda weird’ so to make him feel better he pantsed you. Plain and simple,” Markus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't make any fucking sense! Who pulls someone's pants down to cheer someone up?” Jayden asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude you came after our buddy. Of course Georgie came after you in return. Next time don't make hollow threats. And if you do get loose lipped about Lewis then trust me,” he leaned in close, “we'll all be coming after you. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo...your all fucking crazy!” Jayden stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh maybe. But we’re friends. Friends stick together,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And brothers don't?” Jayden asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They do. But you kissed Candice last night. You knew exactly what you were doing. I honestly couldn't believe it. Ironically you got some balls trying to fuck her with a dick that small dude,” Markus said standing up off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not fair. SHE kissed me!” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea but you played along. Then you told the guys that you were gonna fuck her. You're a little snake,” he sneered at his quivering brother, “and because of it, everyone's seen your little worm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I hate you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea well you'll get over it. Anyway I gotta go take some good dick pics. You really hurt my street credit last night. I've been getting a lot of messages asking if I'm as tiny as you, so I gotta do some damage control,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You're sending pics to other girls? What about Candice?” Jayden asked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I'm over that bitch. She was just as ready to fuck you. She's a total skank,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It finally sank in for Jayden. This whole ordeal had been for nothing. He'd been stripped of his pubes so Markus could keep Candice for himself but now he had dropped her. On top of that he'd had his bald little dick exposed, as well as shot his load in front of his whole year and he only had himself to blame.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh before I go, I saw something funny I wanted to show you,” Markus said, flicking through his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held it up to show Jayden a picture of him with the name Markus ‘FOOTLONG’ Furlong under it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What's this supposed to be?” Jayden asked grumpily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the digital copy of the year book. They're putting the finishing touches to it today. Swipe along,” he instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly Jayden ran his finger along to the next entry. He froze as he saw his own entry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There on the screen was a picture of Jayden. He was hunched over with his prom king sash tied around his chest, his crown lopsided on his head and his tiny erect penis barely visible from it burying into his crotch. The cherry on top of his humiliation was the text that read, “Jayden ‘INCH-LONG’ Furlong.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NOOO! they can't do that!” Jayden cried.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry buddy, they're getting it printed today. Apparently, they gave a whole page from the prom section just for pictures of you with your little nub out and nutting,” Markus added as he turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This can't be happening,” Jayden whined in his horror.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it is, little buddy, so better get used to it. If it's any consolation, Georgie’s in detention for a week,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“DETENTION? FUCKING DETENTION? I thought he'd gotten arrested!” Jayden screamed enraged at this injustice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha nah man, his dad's police chief. No way was he gonna get arrested, dumbass. Who do you think smoothed things over for my little joyride the other night?” Markus laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving Jayden sobbing in the mess he made.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of cringing in his shame he was again startled by someone at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jayden, baby you awake?” his mom asked delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I know it's hard but you can't stay in bed all day. Now get up, we're going to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Late for what,” he asked, shocked as he had no intention of going anywhere today.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over and took a seat next to him, preparing herself for some resistance on his part.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I've made an appointment with the doctor for you. I was considering it all day yesterday and after speaking with your health ed teacher she agreed it would be a good idea,” she told him calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? N..no! I don't need a doctor!” he stuttered nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I..” she started.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“AND STOP CALLING ME BABY!” he cried, his voice cracking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jayden, knock it off!” she snapped back, her voice growing more stern, “You clearly have a bit of a problem and I'm concerned, so you're going to see a doctor today.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo I don't have a problem, I swear!” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hun, yes you do. I know it's not easy to hear but you're clearly very underdeveloped for your age. I mean some penises are just smaller but yours is on the extreme,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The horror on his face was building steadily. He’d often had nightmares where people discovered his tiny secret but not like this. He never imagined his own mother would be so brazenly addressing his lacking manhood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There's also the issue of you not having any hair. It just shows that you really are a fair bit behind other boys your age,” she added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, Jayden growled, “Damn it Mom I already told you. I have pubes. It's all Markus’s fault. He used your hair remover while I was asleep!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Jayden do you hear yourself? You sound like a madman,” she said dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's true I swear!” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well even if i believed you, which I don't by the way, you're still going to see Dr Rodman today and that's final,” she declared as she stood to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I'm not going and you can't make me!” he shouted at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes you will,” she said turning back to face him, “Police chief Lenox was good enough to smooth things over for you as an apology for what Georgie did. But there's still a lot of parents of students that want you prosecuted for indecent exposure. So you WILL go with me to the doctor today or I can call the chief and tell him to not bother helping you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jayden couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was no one seeing him as the victim here? It may have been indecent exposure but it wasn't like he'd done it on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!” he shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hun I know this isn't easy. But that's why I want you to see a doctor. So you can get the help you need before it's too late,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, ‘too late’. What did everyone mean by that?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get dressed. And hurry up before we’re late,” she concluded as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unsteadily Jayden stood to get dressed. His mind was filled with fear, anger and most of all shame. He'd been a bit of an outcast yesterday, now he was a full-blown loser with no hopes of getting laid until college. Even then his chances were slim.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked down the stairs to his mother at the door he thought, surely this couldn't get worse. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>THE END</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>